


Silk

by Dokihearts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Come Swallowing, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Praise Kink if you squint, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokihearts/pseuds/Dokihearts
Summary: After a long and boring sponsors gala, Yuuri gives Viktor a little surprise.





	Silk

The evening sponsors gala had droned on for hours, even a few glasses of expensive champagne couldn't make it any less painfully dull. Yuuri had looked uncomfortable the whole night, fidgeting his dark charcoal suit and shuffling his feet like he was being kept in a box. 

Viktor had asked him on several occasions throughout the night if he was okay, concerned at his partners growing discomfort but Yuuri had just nodded and smiled, waving off his concerns. 

They had be required by their contracts to come to meet the new sponsors for the upcoming season and while Viktor was a practiced hand at this kind of events, this was only yuuri second sponsors gala. 

Since he had won his first gold at the GPF and was one of the favorite to stand on the podium at worlds, the number of sponsors lining up for yuuri had skyrocketed. The japanese skater was the one on everyone's lips and every sponsor was crawling out of the woodwork to get a piece of the hottest new thing.

Yuuri was not used to being the center of so much attention, let alone being forced to walk around from person to person like a prize. Viktor had done most of the talking, flashing his natural charms and witty banter. Yuuri had mostly shrunk away and nodded politely. He was clearly uncomfortable and distracted, Zoning in and out of the conversations buzzing around him But he looked relieved that Viktor had taken over for the most part.

Even on the drive home yuuri had remained quiet, shifting in his seat and making small talk in a futile bid to appear unfazed by whatever was bothering him. 

The second they were inside the front door, yuuri bolted for the bedroom.

"Yuuri? Are you okay? You have been acting strange all night" Viktor asked after him. His eyebrows pinched in a frown.   
"I'm fine!! Just give me a few minutes" yuuri shouted from behind the door. His voice wavered a little which did nothing to dispel Viktors worry.   
Was it something he had ate? The Buffet had been packed with a wide variety of foods from Sushi to Honey Roasted Boar, each dish has been wonderfully prepared by some of the finest chiefs in the country. From the selection Viktor had tasted, everything had been cooked to perfection so it couldn't have been that. 

Perhaps it was his new suit wasn't comfortable? Or Maybe the fabric was itchy? They had only just picked it up from the tailor a few days prior after Viktor had spent several weeks of pleading and finally gotten his wish to get yuuri fitted for a custom suit.

Viktor pursed his lips trying to figure out the reason for the strange behavior.   
He shrugged off his jacket, discarding it on the back of the sofa and loosening his tie. He kicked off his shoes somewhere near the door, marking them down as a problem for future viktor to clean up.

"Viktor..." yuuri called eventually from the bedroom. His tone completely changed to something more sultry. 

Viktor perked up immediately. Whipping the tie from his collar and made his way to the bedroom. His imagination running wild at what could have changed Yuuri’s tone.

"Oh vitya..." Yuuri called again in an alluring voice.

Viktor opened the door to a sight that could have stopped his heart then and there. 

Yuuri lay across their bed, dressed in a pair of expensive silk stockings, the delicate fabric was topped at the thigh with detailed black lace roses.  
The stockings were held up with black satin garters that led up to an intricate lace garter belt around Yuuri slim defined waist. He was at his peak fitness being in the middle of his most successful season yet. The smooth V of his waist lead down to the sheer black panties he wore underneath that left very little to the imagination, barely covering the stiffness of yuuri growing erection or the silver base of the butt plug buried deep inside him. 

"Fuck yuuri...you look amazing" viktor hummed. His thick accent rolling the R in Yuuri's name just enough to make the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

"Do you like it? I wasn't sure if.." Yuuri was cut off with a slender finger touching his lips.   
"It's perfect." Viktor kissed Yuuri cheek and down his neck, rendering yuuri unable to find any words.  
Viktor gently pushed him down onto his back and took his place between Yuuri’s legs. Viktor slid his hand up his thigh feeling the soft silk beneath his fingertips. 

"Is this why you were so uncomfortable my love? Trying to Hide such a beautiful sight from the world? Knowing this was underneath just for me.." Viktor purred as he drunk in the sight "You look incredible" Viktor nipped gently on the gentle line of Yuuri’s collar bone. Leaving pale blossoms on his lovers skin.

Yuuri beamed at the praise, his breath was starting to get ragged as Viktor descended, kissing and nipping down his chest, teasing out every touch. Viktors hands brushing dangerously close to his cock, squeezing his thigh hard where the stocking ended. Viktor slid a finger under the elastic and snapped it with a satisfying sound as it made contact with his skin. Yuuri bit his lip and took a deep intake of breath at the delicious sting. 

"I wanted to surprise you." Yuuri smiled knowing by the look on Viktors face when he walked in that he had very much succeeded. 

Viktor stopped as he came to yuuri stomach, with a devilish grin he placed a small kiss on the tip of the silk panties, already soaked through with the pre dripping from yuuri excitement. "Two can play that game my love" Viktor gave him a wink,

Viktor continued. He pressed the flat of his tongue along the length of Yuuri’s erection through tight mesh fabric. Yuuri writhed gently into touch, his hand curled into the bedsheets, twisting them in knots as he tried not to come from the sight of viktor between his thighs and the warm wet feel of his tongue.

Viktor grabbed onto the waistband of the panties with his teeth and pulled them down just enough to expose the blushed tip.  
"Viktor...oh god" Yuuri moaned as Viktor took him in his mouth. He moved with shallow licks, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin. The heat rose in yuuri like a blaze. With his free hand he carded his fingers into Viktors silver hair, grabbing hold more tightly than he had intended. Viktor moaned at the pull but didn't stop working his way down until his lips met the base of Yuuri’s cock.   
He gave slow, gentle bobs, building up the speed at an almost painful pace with each delicious suck. Yuuri squirmed under him, shifting the butt plug inside him to rub against the base of his prostate. Yuuri moaned as he desperately tried not to spill down viktors throat. 

"Stop..stop! I can't...I'm gonna cum" Yuuri panted. He felt the edge of orgasm build rapidly, but his warning only made Viktor grab hold of his thighs harder, fixing him in place.   
Victors tongue danced around with practiced precision as if he were trained in the art of driving Yuuri to the brink of madness 

When he glanced up to look at Yuuri with those ice blue eyes, it was too much. Yuuri felt the orgasm ripple through him in rapid pumps. He threw his head back and moaned in the pleasure of release. His toes curled as he bucked into viktors mouth but Viktor didn't falter one second as he swallowed every drop of cum that spilled down his throat.   
"Viktor...Viktor...oh god" 

Yuuri lay boneless on the bed after the waves passed. Viktor pulled off his still hard cock with a wet pop, licking the last drops of cum off his lips  
"You really are beautiful when you cum for me Yuuri." Viktor purred, his hand sliding from yuuris thigh to in between his legs to find the base of the plug still in place. "But I'm not quite done yet. May I?" Viktor pressed the base up deeper, rubbing it hard into yuuri prostate.   
"Oh god yes. Please Viktor.." Yuuri begged and wriggled as the pressure but as amazing as the plug felt, he wanted to feel the stretch of having Viktor inside him. 

In less than a few moments Viktor had peeled off his dress shirt and discarded his pants. His own erection bobbed as he took position between Yuuri thighs. Viktor gave yuuri a look that made Yuuris insides turn to liquid in anticipation. 

As he leaned in to give yuuri a deep kiss, Viktor stealthily hooked his fingers around the base of the silver plug and pulled it out in one swift movement. The suddenness of it made Yuuri gasp loudly. 

"What do you want me to do?" Viktor teased, whispering deeply into yuuri ear.   
"...Please...Viktor...fuck me" Yuuri cried between heavy pants.   
"Anything you want my love" Viktor grinned as he leaned back on his haunches to grab the bottle of lube on the bedside table. The strawberry scent of it was mouthwatering as Viktor poured generous amounts of the liquid onto his hands. He grabbed himself and slicked up the length of his cock. No matter how many times they had slept together, yuuri always was amazed at how well endowed Viktor was when he was erect. 

Yuuri bit his lip as he watched. Viktor moved the small string of the soaked panties to the side with his finger and without another word, slid himself into yuuri all the way to the base in one quick thrust. Yuuri cried out and writhed at the intrusion. Even though he was stretched from the plug, taking all of Viktor in in one go was quite overwhelming but yuuri wanted it like that tonight. He wanted to be fucked and wrecked by Viktor in every way possible. 

Viktor gave yuuri a few minutes to adjust before he pulled out and thrusting back in with just as much vigor. Yuuri screamed with indecent sounds as he did, digging his nails into the flesh of Viktors shoulder.   
Viktor moved again and again, each time harder and faster. Fucking into yuuri with a punishing rhythm as deep as he could go.  
Viktor grabbed Yuuri legs and hoisted them upon his shoulder, folding yuuri in half. He brushed his hand along the soft silk of the stockings, tracing the muscles of yuuri’s leg down to his ass. He gave it a light slap as he pounded, the change in position made for a perfect angle for every thrust to make direct contact with Yuuri’s prostate.

Yuuri cock leaked as it bobbed in between them, already close enough to the edge he could easy cum again without much effort.   
Viktor rolled his hips expertly making Yuuris moans fill the air. They mixing into the wet sound of skin on skin like passionate music.  
Seeing yuuri so lost in pleasure caused by him did things to Viktor that no one ever had before. Like he was a work of art, making music with his body. Only viktor got to see Yuuri’s true Eros. 

Viktor could feel his orgasm build it’s pressure inside him, the heat burning in his stomach like a volcano about to erupt but he didn't want it to end just yet. Viktor slowed his pace and lowered yuuri so his legs wrapped around his waist.   
"...You feel so fucking good. I can barely stop myself" Viktor grinned through his own panting breath. "You have no idea what you do to me..."  
Yuuri gave a wide grin. The flicker of Eros burning in his usually doe like eyes. 

"Oh really? What do I do to you?" Yuuri rolled his hips into viktors thrusts matching his tempo. 

"Fuck...Yuuuri..." Viktor moaned, clamping his eyes shut as if looking at Yuuri right now could prove fatal.   
Yuuri took the opportunity to grip his knees around Viktors waist as tightly as he could and with a well practiced roll, he pushed Viktor over onto his back, Seating himself back on Viktors cock without missing a beat.

"What do I do to you Vitya?" Yuuri asked cheeky. Straddling Viktor and running his hands through his slicked black hair,.

"You ruin me..." Viktor panted, taking in the wonderful sight. Yuuri was flushed from sex, the beads of sweat glistened on his skin. The black silk lingerie standing out in a wonderful contrast to his creamy skin. The embodiment of Eros.

Yuuri began to ride Viktor, taking full control as he fucked himself on Viktors cock. Rolling his hips forcefully to meet Viktor upward thrusts. The tight muscles of his stomach flexed gracefully with every moment. 

If Viktor could have taken a picture to save forever he would have done so.   
It was too much for him to take. 

"Yuuri....I'm so close." Viktor gasped as the feverish pace.   
"Me too...cum with me Vitya" Yuuri could barely speak.   
In only a few more hard thrusts Yuuri came, spilling thick roping cum onto viktors stomach as his back arched in shuddering pleasure. He moaned victors name over and over as he rode out the wave of his orgasm.   
The clench of Yuuri’s walls around Viktor was enough to push him over the edge. He grabbed onto Yuuri thighs pinning him in place as he came deep inside him in rhythmic pulses. Viktor swore in thick Russian as he did. Flinging his head back into the pillows.

The feeling of Viktor pump him full made yuuri writhe on top of him. It was an amazing feeling yuuri had dreamt about since he was a teenager and even though they had had sex countless times over the past two years. Every time yuuri felt viktor come inside him was the most incredible feeling in the world. 

It took several minutes for them both to come down from their orgasmic high. Yuuri reluctantly slid off of Viktors spent cock causing a gush of cum to drip out of him. He flopped on his side to curl up beside his love, nestling into the nook of victors shoulder. Blessed out, he already feeling the call of sleep. 

After a while Viktor brushed several sweat drenched strands of hair from yuuri flushed face. He placed a gentle kiss on yuuri forehead. "I love you" viktor whispered gently to his sleepy prince.   
"I love you too viktor" yuuri hummed before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
